


Step by step

by 1LittleWolf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, You’re a distraction, a good one I swear, just porn yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LittleWolf/pseuds/1LittleWolf
Summary: Porn because I got bored





	Step by step

I pushed the Inn door open and smiled at the older lady at the front counter. “Hello deary, How can I help you?” Her voice was soft and kind, making the stress from the day melt away. 

“I need a room with two beds please.” I started to gather the rupees before she responded.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear.” I looked up at her, my smile falling. “We only have one room left and it only has one bed.” I glanced towards the door of the Inn and sighed, handing the women the right amount for two days. 

“That’s fine ma’am.” I gave her another smile just to reassure her. “We’ll be fine sharing a bed.” She nodded, looking relieved I didn’t cause a fuss. She tossed the rupees under the counter and handed me the final room key. 

“Have a nice stay. We also have a stable out back if you have horses.” I thanked her and walked back out. 

Link turned to me and smiled. “Got our room?” He asked.

I blushed and nodded. “They only had one room left.” I tossed him the key and grabbed our horses. Lazul huffed as I tried to pull him forward, while Link’s horse followed me obediently. “I’ll take them to the stable. You go to the room I’ll be there in a second.” 

Once I had the horses in the stable I gave them both two apples, and wished them good night. Lazul just ignored me while Link’s horse whinnied in response. I walked out and brushed my hands off on my pants. My ears turned pink as I made it to our door. I racked my fist against the worn wood, Link opened it rather quickly.

If he noticed my blush he didn’t mention it and let me walk in passed him. “We’ll go to the next shrine in the morning.” I said, dropping my things on the floor next to the bedside table. When Link didn’t say anything I looked over at him and blushed a deep red. 

He had taken off his shirt and let his hair down, to sleep of course, but it didn’t make it any less hot. I brought my gaze quickly back down to my stuff, pulling out what I was going to sleep in from my bag. I set the clothes on the bed and started to undress from my day clothes. From the corner of my eye I noticed the quick lingering glance Link sent my way, it made my ears and cheeks incredibly hot. I pulled on my loose shirt and the night shorts I had bought at the last village we had visited. 

“Does that sound good Link?” I asked and turned to him, running my hands through my hair. 

“Yeah.” He turned to me as he finished whatever he was doing. “Then we’ll finish up here and head to the next location.” I couldn’t help letting my eyes scan over his chest.

“Right.” I pulled back the blanket and slide under it. “Are you coming to bed?” I asked.

He nodded and walked over, lifting the blanket so he could get under it. I turned on my other side so I could be facing him. He did the same. It was silent for a few moments, our eyes simply looking at one another. “Are you tired?” 

He nodded. “Today was a long day-” 

“No... I mean tired of going to shrines.” I interrupted him. 

The hero looked at me with a shocked expression. He glanced up at the ceiling. “I… I don’t hate it.” 

“That’s not what I asked.” I sighed and looked down at my hands. “Is it hard to have this fate pushed at you?” My voice was barely audible.

“It was confusing at first, but it hasn’t felt completely forced.” He reached forward and laid his hand on top of mine. “Having you with me has made it less hard.” 

I met his gaze and glanced down at his lips, finding the heat in my cheeks growing irritating. Link’s hand lifted from my hand and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. “Link?” My breath hitched as his hand cupped my jaw. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I sighed into the kiss, feeling sparks shoot through my skin. His thumb stroked my cheek, his tongue rubbing over my bottom lip. I moaned, meeting his tongue halfway. My cheeks felt electric and my body felt numb. Kissing him like this made everything disappear. My eyes shot open— I hadn’t realized they’d closed— and pushed Link back and just stared at him with a frown. 

“What is it?” He asked, his thumb stroking my cheek again. 

I closed my eyes. “I’m a distraction.” I mumbled, only getting a confused tilt of the head from Link. “You are the hero of Hyrule…” I grabbed his wrist. “Everything you do determines if Hyrule is saved. I’m not important to this story.” I tried to pull his hand away from my face but he didn’t budge.

I opened my eyes and met Link’s sad expression. “You mean more to me than anyone has through all my life.” He slid his other hand forward to cup my face. “Please, don’t think you being with me will distract me.” He leaned forward and smashed our lips together again. “Hyrule will be fine.” He said against my lips. I wanted to believe him.

He shifted and pushed me onto my back, straddling my hips. I moaned quietly as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. He broke the kiss, pressing his lips to my cheek and trailing them down to my neck. “Link, a-are you sure.” He brushed his lips against my jaw, running his hands up and down my sides. 

“Yes.” He nipped my earlobe, eliciting a quiet moan from me. “Can I?” He asked against my throat. His breathless tone causing me to bite my lip. 

“Please.” I whispered, without knowing exactly what he wanted, shivering as his hands trailed up my stomach. He pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it off the bed. I nervously fidgeted as he stared down at me. His fingers brushed over my nipples, his mouth trailing down my chest. I whined as his bottom lip ran over my nipple, clearly teasing me. He pressed his hot tongue flat against the perk bud, sucking it into his mouth softly. I moaned as he teased it with his teeth. 

His other hand ran down my stomach, pressing firmly against my cunt. My face got impossibly hot as I gasped, his hand rubbing almost teasingly slow. I covered my mouth with my hand. “Fuck.” The curse being slightly muffled. Link pulled off my nipple with a dirty pop. I was sure my shoulders started blushing as he looked up at me with blown out pupils.

“Don’t cover your mouth.” He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand above my head. I moaned as he sped up his hand, unable to stop myself from squeezing my thighs together around his hand. He slid his hand out from between my legs, getting me to whine. I bit my lip as he pulled my shorts and panties off. He seemed to like watching me wither under him. 

“Link~” I reached up and buried my hands into his hair, pulling him down to kiss me. I arched my back as he circled his fingers around my clitoris. His naked chest against mine sending jolts of arousal straight to my core. I moaned into his mouth, pulling his golden hair lightly. He moaned in response, breaking the kiss and shuffling back, kissing my breasts and brushing his lips against my stomach as he went lower. I moaned at just the thought of what he was going to do. I was already panting, melting with just his fingers. 

I took in a shaky breath as he spread my legs open. “You’re so beautiful.” He said, squeezing my thighs. I gasped as his tongue pressed flat against my clit. 

“Link!” He circled his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Doing so until I was moaning nothing else but his name. 

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful.” He sucked lightly just under my clit, sending jolts of extacy up my spine. I fisted the sheets and shoved my face into the pillows. “No other women can ever be as beautiful as you are to me.” 

I gasped in a breath. “Link!~ y-you’re-” I couldn’t finish as he slid a finger into me. I arched my back, feeling the air rush out of my lungs. “Fuck!”

“I know.” He said, moving up and continuing a slow pump of his finger. I met him halfway in a kiss, our tongues mingling as he swallowed my moans. I tasted myself of his lips, making my face ten times hotter. His thumb started circling my clit. I grabbed his shoulders with my shaky hands, digging my fingers into his shoulder. He slid a second finger in, breaking the kiss and watching my face as he did so. I stared up at him with a blurry gaze, moaning as he sped up his fingers. “Fuck.” Link whispered, staring down at me. 

The hero was never one to curse but when he did, oh did it turn me the fuck on. I hesitantly started to chase his fingers, feeling bold as he looked at me. He smirked down at me and started kissing my neck again. Sucking rather dark marks into my skin. I made a pained noise as he pushed a third finger passed my walls. He stopped his movements and looked up at me.

“Does it hurt?” He asked. I nodded, biting my lip and moaning as he pumped in again. “Do you like that?” He leaned down to mouth over my collarbone.

“Yes-yes.” I arched my back. “Be… careful.” I felt light headed

“With you? Always.” He continued pumping his fingers, leaning up to make sure I wasn’t in a lot of pain. He only continued to assault my neck when I started to chase his fingers again. He pulled his fingers from me, causing a rather loud whine to slip passed my lips. I shivered as I felt him moving down again, making another quiet noise as he spread me open.

He shoved his tongue into me, circling my clit with his wet fingers. I bucked into his face, shivering as he chuckled. “Link, I’m-” he stopped suddenly, and looked up at me. I blushed impossibly darker as I glanced down at his wet lips. He looked somewhat embarrassed as he crawled forward. “W-What?”

“I want you to do something.” He grabbed my hips and smashed me up against his cock. I moaned, grinding up against him. “I want you to ride my face.” My breath hitched as he ground himself into me, punctuating his request. 

I nodded “whatever y-you want.” I gasped as he pulled me on top of him. He lead me over his face, guiding me to grind down. I moaned as his tongue immediately slid into me. I was rather unstable as I tried to grind, unable to find a good rhythm. He gripped my wrists and pushed my hands to the headboard. I gripped onto it and ground down onto his mouth, laying my head against the headboard as he ate me out. 

He moaned, the vibrations getting my thighs to jolt. He pulled his pants down and started stroking himself as I was getting close. It was getting increasingly harder to focus on a rhythm with how much he started to moan against me. He pushed me over again, shifting so he could suck lightly on my clit. As he popped off he grabbed my hips again and slid his dick against my cunt. I screamed his name, cumming with just his dick rubbing against my pussy. My thighs squeezed his hips, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. 

He moaned into the croak of my neck, thrusting against me and shaking. He moaned my name as he came, bruising my sides as he rode his orgasim. 

He collapsed on top of me, gasping into my shoulder. I buried my face into his hair, bringing my hands slowly up his back. “Link.” I liked the sound of his name on my lips.

“(Y/n).” And I loved the sound of mine of his. He pushed himself up and kissed me, pulling us to our sides. “Let me be your knight” The hero whispered against my lips.

I smiled into the kiss. “I’d like that.”


End file.
